Not a Traitor
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: "I'm not a Traitor. Please." "I believe you." Happier alternative to Gone.


Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Haruta hung from the small window looking into the only occupied cell in the Moby Dick's brig, watching the shadowed figure inside. The prisoner was leaning back in the far corner, apparently asleep. "Are you sure about this, Haruta? I could go in." Namur said as Haruta dropped to the floor again.  
"No, I'll go. I want to ask him something anyway. Looks like the lamps went out, probably out of oil." Haruta said, looking up at the lamps in the hallway. "Hand me one of those." Namur nodded, giving Haruta the tray of food he'd been carrying and reaching up for the nearest lamp, giving it to her as well.  
"Ten minutes, Haruta. If your not back out by then I'm coming in." He said, opening the door. Haruta nodded and walked past him, watching the figure in the corner as the light from her lamp spread to fill the room. "Yell if you need me."  
"You worry to much." Haruta commented but nodded anyway, stepping closer. "It's lunch time. I brought stew." The figure's breathing hitched but he didn't look up from the floor. Haruta stepped closer, letting the light fall on the figure to reveal a nasty collection of gashes on Ace's chest and stomach, his legs crossed with his right leg hidden under his left.  
"Didn't…" he mumbled, coughing harshly, "didn't attack Thatch." Haruta put the tray down in front of him and stepped back, however Ace made no move for the food. Haruta looked back at the still open door where Namur was standing guard before turning back to Ace. She knelt next to him and lifted his chin, frowning when he averted his eyes.  
"Ace, look at me." She said, voice soft and unthreatening. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't attack my brothers." Ace licked his dry lips before turning his gaze to her, weary brown meeting conflicted blue. "Tell me the truth, now."  
"I swear, I didn't attack Thatch. Teach attacked him. Only wanted to…protect my family." Ace said, eyes never leaving hers. Haruta searched his eyes, searching for any hint of deception. "Please."  
"I believe you." She said, sitting down in font of him. "You need to eat now." She plucked the spoon from the bowl and filled it with stew before lifting it to Ace's mouth. Ace stared at her for a few more seconds before offering a small smile and accepting the food.

LINEBREAK

Marco frowned, glancing over the fresh bandages on Ace's torso and right leg, visible thanks to the fresh lanterns someone had put in his cell. He glanced at Vista, who had come along to guard the door, before walking in. As soon as he stepped in the cell Ace climbed to his feet, eyes on Marco's chest rather than his face. "Are you ready to confess?" Marco asked, flames lighting up on his shoulders. "We all saw you attack my brothers. Admit it and be done with it." Ace's eyes slowly rose to meet Marco's glare, the Logia flinching slightly but still standing his ground. Marco felt his eyes widen slightly, as far as he knew this was the first time since Ace had been brought down here a week ago that he had met anyone's gaze.  
"I didn't attack Thatch. I saw Teach attack him and intervened." He said, voice steady. Marco growled and struck out, backhanding Ace so hard he fell to the floor.  
"Liar." He snapped, shifting to his hybrid form and kicking out, talons ready to tear into the mark hidden under the bandages that covered Ace's torso, the mark only his family was allowed to bear. Ace seemed to sense this as he jerked over, taking the hit on his chest, the bandages tearing away and fresh blood spilling from new and old wounds. Ace slowly climbed to his feet again, never once showing his back to Marco, instead watching the older male warily. Furious, Marco drew his leg back to kick again, ignoring Vista as he told someone outside to come back later. He lashed forward, aiming for Ace's stomach this time, when he heard a yell and saw something green dart past him before his talons found the flesh of Haruta's crossed arms, the female commander glaring at him from her place in front of Ace. Gasping in shock, Marco jerked back, freeing his talons and returning to full human. "Haruta?"  
"He's innocent." Haruta said, not lowering her arms. Marco watched the blood, both Haruta's from the cuts she'd taken to protect the traitor and Ace's that had already stained his talons, stain her sleeve and drip to the floor. "Ace would never betray Pops." Marco growled before stepping back, glaring at Ace one more time and turning to leave, brushing past Izo on the way out without looking at him or the tray of food he carried. Vista glanced at Haruta and Ace again as Ace slid down the wall to sit, Haruta pulling clean bandages from the bag she was wearing, then followed after Marco.

LINEBREAK

"You really believe he's innocent, don't you Haruta?" Izo asked as the two left the brig nearly an hour later.  
"He is. I can tell." Haruta said, rubbing at the bandages that now covered her arms, hidden under her bloodstained sleeves. "I need to go change tops." Izo nodded and watched Haruta leave thoughtfully before continuing on to his room. Haruta had always been an excellent judge of character, it was part of the reason she was in charge of the intelligence-gathering division, perhaps she was onto something.

LINEBREAK

Whitebeard frowned slightly, watching as Izo walked around the deck, stopping to talk with each crewmember he came across. There had been a feeling of unrest lately, the crew seemed divided in a way he had never seen before. There was also those pins he'd been seeing a number of his children wearing, a black spade with a small flame in the center. It would have made sense for the former Spade Pirates to start causing trouble but as far as he could see they were simply keeping their heads down and waiting, though they had taken to standing guard outside Ace's cell in shifts and interfering whenever certain people tried to go see him. Oddly enough Haruta, Izo, and Namur along with a large number of lower-ranked crewmembers were seen wearing the pins and Izo seemed to be the one providing them. He glanced down when he saw Haruta pass nearby, openly glaring at Marco where he was standing near the figurehead. "Everything alright, Haruta." He asked, drawing the girl's attention.  
"Just fine, Captain." Haruta said, walking off. Another thing that was bothering Whitebeard, everyone wearing those pins had begun referring to him as 'Captain' rather than his usual 'Pops.' He was afraid of what would happen if things didn't settle down soon.

LINEBREAK

Haruta yawned, nuzzling into Ace's chest. She had come down to offer her support, climbing into his lap once she was sure he wasn't in to much pain, and ended up taking a nap after he'd had a narcoleptic fit. She looked up to see Mathew, one of the former Spade Pirates, panting slightly and standing at the open door, grinning. "Thatch just woke up. We've orders to bring Ace up to the infirmary for proper treatment." This brought a cheer from the gathered crew, all bearing the spade pin that had marked those who knew Ace was innocent, waking Ace in the process.

LINEBREAK

Marco sat beside the infirmary bed, eyes on the floor as the nurses removed Ace's bandages to reveal a nasty set of scars. He would have a bad limp for a while because of the injury to his leg which had scarred deep while he was still in the brig, but with physical therapy he was expected to make a full recovery. "Marco, I can't forgive you for this." Ace said softly, tracing the only scar on his face, a long gash that ran from his left temple and wound between his eyes and along his right check. Marco gasped before closing his eyes, a single tear escaping as he nodded and made to stand up. He understood, of course. He was supposed to be Ace's best friend but when Ace needed him most he'd turned on him. He yelped when a strong hand suddenly fisted his shirt, fully expecting Ace to punch him and shocked when Ace instead pulled him into a hug. "I can't forgive you…because there's nothing to forgive. You did what you thought was best to protect out family. Thank you." Marco gapped at the wall behind Ace for a moment before returning the hug, thankful to have his brother back. "Now, think you can get Pops in here so I can tell him I'm not mad. I'm pretty sure he's been avoiding me." Marco could only laugh as he nodded and pulled away, turning to retrieve their abashed father. Things weren't quite back to normal yet, but they would be soon, and that was good enough for Marco.

END

Edit: Tweaked a few things, mostly fixing typos and spots that did sound right.


End file.
